Who Could Love A Monster?
by ChaoticSpore
Summary: Xavier Will moves to Forks, after a few family complications. What happens then, when he meets Samantha, and the Cullen family? What about Bella, Jacob and the Volturi? Rated T to be safe. Original pairings & OCs
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my very first Twilight fanfiction.  
Please read this:

I do not own any characters from the original story, except my own.  
The songs used, are my own as I wrote them myself.  
This fanfic, is a little bit more different then other fanfics.

I thought of this and have been writing it for quite some time - around two weeks.  
And after all, it is my fanfic.

So please, don't leave reviews like how I should stick to Bella and Edward, and stuff like that.

Criticism is allowed, but please be polite about it.  
Reviews would help me by typing more, and any ideas or suggestions are welcomed.

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were suffocating, even though you were alone in your room? Have you ever felt left out, even though you were surrounded by a huge crowd? Have you ever felt like nothing was important anymore, not even your own life? Have you ever fallen in love so hard, you couldn't fall out of it at all?

I live in a small town in Washington – Forks, where it was rare for a sunny day but a fan of rain and clouds. Everyone knew everyone here, and it was hard to not like the people here, for they were very friendly. Everywhere you'd look, you would see couples holding hands, children running and playing around with each other or a group of friends just hanging out.

Sadly, I'm not one of them.

My name is Xavier Will. I don't have a last name. I came into this world in the year 1990, the 17th of May. I warn you, I am not the happy-go-lucky kind of person. I'm not the school's jock or neither am I the 'boy-next-door'. In fact, I'm just the opposite.

I'm the person you would see walking down alone the street, with dogs trailing behind me, sniffing suspiciously at me. I'm the one you would never see in class, but you could find me in the school's car parking lot, in my car, listening to some death metal. I'm the one who smiles, and set little children screaming and running to their parents, who give me deathly glares.

My parents had thrown me out of the house. That was two years ago. I had a little sister; her name was Rachel. She was only 10. She was forbidden to talk to me, or even look at me. My so-called mother had sent her away to an aunt, to keep her 'safe' from me. I do not know where she is now… The last thing my Rachel had said to me was, "I will always love you, Xavier." One night, I got into a fight with my father. I ended up against the wall, my nose bleeding and I had bruises all over my body. I had been going through this for the past three years; ever since he became an alcoholic. I wept that night, and was determined to get myself out of the house. I had everything ready. It was all packed. But what went wrong?

It was midnight. I was almost out of the house, till I felt rough hands grabbing my shirt from behind and threw me against the stairs. I heard Rachel's faint scream my name and after a few punches, I blacked out.

I guess I deserve it. After all, I'm a monster.

Who could love a monster?

One did.

It all happened a long time ago…

* * *


	2. First Day At School

Hey again. :)

I hope you remember where the last chapter ended, and so now, Xavier is telling his story of back when he first moved to Forks.

This chapter and maybe the next few chapters will be about his first few days / weeks at school.

Enjoy.

* * *

I looked down at my shoes as I walked, carrying several textbooks and a bag slung over my shoulder. Everyone made a clear path for me – they were staring at me. I suppose I better get use to it. Besides, no one was blocking my way. Hah, today sure was going to be fun. 

I walked to the office to get my school schedule. The woman sitting there was typing on her laptop. I was going to go up to her and get the paper so I could get out of there as soon as possible but suddenly, I caught a scent of roses, and it dashed pass me. Within seconds, the scent was coming from below. I look down and saw a girl, clutching her head and her papers were scattered all over. She had tripped over her own feet. I tried not to smile.

"That is the fourth time today…" she mumbled to herself and shook her head several times. I hesitated. Should I just ignore her or help her up? Guess which I did.

"Are… are you alright?" I asked, feigning concern. I didn't know her, so why should I care for her? She looked up at me, and we made eye contact for a second. She quickly turned her head away and began to pick up her papers, "Yea, I'm fine," she said, hiding half her face behind her hair. She avoided looking at me and so, I did the same. I walked past her, and I could feel her eyes burning into my back.

"My name is Xavier, and I'm the new guy here," I said in a low voice. Her eyes grew big and she smiled at me. She welcomed me and passed me the schedule. I walked off, turning my back on them.

I looked at my schedule. This was how it looked like:

1st Period – French

2nd Period – History

Break

3rd Period – Mathematics

4th Period – Theatre

5th Period – Gym

Break

6th Period – Biology

7th Period - Literature.

Today was going to be a long day, that much I could tell. 1st period was in Room H7. It was a short walk to the class from the office. I knocked on the door and I walked in. The teacher stared at me as I walked in.

I stood there, eyes upon the floor. I hated it whenever this happens. The teacher's tag said Mrs. Denise and she smiled 'warmly' at me. Yes, warmly. Too warm for my liking. I never really did like introductions.

"Good morning…" she went over what I suppose to be a name list and smiled at me again, "Xavier Will. It doesn't state your last name." I shrugged, "I don't have a last name." She nodded at me and to the rest of the class (who, before my entrance, mind you, were slouching and falling asleep) were sitting up straight, she said, "This is Xavier Will. This is his first day at Forks High. Xavier, would you mind to tell us a little about yourself?" I hesitated. Of course I mind. I hated talking about myself. I slowly nodded and fidgeted with my bag, which was slung over my right shoulder.

"Well, you know by now my name is Xavier, and I'm 17 years old. Anything else, you may ask me." I mumbled. I examined their faces. Some were staring at me, interested. Some, had curiosity written all over their face, while some just stared at me with arched eyebrows and bored expressions. Miss Denise stood up from behind her desk and said, "Well, any questions before we continue with the lesson?" Immediately, almost the whole class lifted their hands. I tried to hold in a bitter laugh. Great, interrogate the new kid, so you guys won't have any work to do. How nice of them. "You… in the pink shirt," I pointed to the back of the class. Might as well just get this over with, I decided. "Hi," she stood up and tugged down her shirt, and gave me a big grin, "My name is Alexis and welcome to Forks High. Where were you originally from?" She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a knee length skirt, with ankle boots and let her hair down. She wore some make-up and even though this was my first time meeting her, I could tell I wouldn't like her. "Well, I was born in Ohio and I moved here on my own."

"Oh!" She smiled perkily at me and sat back down. A guy asked me how long I had been in Forks and I answered him that I had been in Forks for about a week or so. One girl was straining her hand so hard up, I sighed. "You, the one with… uh… seven bangles on your right arm."

"Hey there! My name is Kelly and I'm seventeen too!" I tried hard not to arch an eyebrow, "So, what are your hobbies?" She tilted her head to the left, smiling at me. I bit my lip and swayed a little, "I love archery; I'm supposedly very good at it. I love music and I also do a bit of singing. I also like to run, preferably in races." She mouthed an 'Oh', "So, what kind of music do you like? How well can you sing?"

Several people groaned. I stifled a snort, "I listen to opera and heavy metal. I'm not so bad at singing, I guess. Or so, people have told me." She stared at the wall past me for a few seconds and opened her big mouth to speak again, "Who's or what's your favourite band?" More groans.

"Gosh, Kelly! Enough!" a girl with glasses too big for her face and had some really thick books on her table moaned, "Some of us haven't had the chance yet!" Kelly stuck her tongue out at the girl. How immature. I decided to step in, "Well, let other people ask, shall we?" I half smiled. She pouted a little but when I half smiled at her, remember, half smiled, she immediately perked back up and sat down. A guy had his hand up in the air the whole time. I pointed to him. "The guy chewing gum there."

He stood up clumsily and grinned. He was missing two teeth. Disgusting, I thought. I hated people who don't take care of their body and themselves. "Can you sing for us?" The whole class immediately cheered and clapped.

"Hell yea! Come on, man!"

"Dude! Totally!"

"Best idea ya ever got, Lance mate!"

"Oh, please do!"

Several responses were shouted out. I sighed, and dug my hands into my pocket. I felt like an animal on display. Humans. Bah. I turned to look at Miss Denise for some support. Guess what she did.

Miss Denise smiled at me, "Go on, I would love to hear you sing as well."

I sighed again. Very well.

I cleared my throat and the clapping and cheering died down. "I'm going to sing something I wrote…" I murmured.

I opened my mouth and closed my eyes, humming at the same time.  
I know I've never been around the world  
But girl  
I know I'll never find anyone else like you

My special girl, oh yea  
'Cause girl, can't you see?  
I'll never stop loving you  
It's destiny… oh yea…

It's times like this when things aren't right  
And you'll be there to hold me tight  
I've never felt this way before, ohhhh yeaa

Open your eyes, open your heart  
Set your mind free, and give me the key to your heart,  
Cause in the end, oh baby, oh yea…  
It's gonna be you and me, ohhh yea.  
You and me…

When I'm underwater; drowning, trying to swim  
You'll be my savior, the princess who came out of one of my dreams  
You're the air I breathe, my special girl  
Why don't you set the drink on the table and give me a twirl

Let me hold you in my arms for all of eternity...  
Let me hold you close  
Let me hold you tight  
Let me keep you warm during the lonely nights  
Let me make up for whenever we fight

Cause in the end, oh baby, oh yea.  
It's gonna be you and me...

It's times like this when things aren't right  
And you'll be there to hold me tight  
I've never felt this way before, ohhhh yeaa

Open your eyes, trust your heart  
Set your mind free, ohhh,  
Cause in the end, oh baby, oh yea…  
It's gonna be you and me, ohhh yea.  
You and me…

Ohhh baby…  
It's gonna be you and me  
Ohh yea, you and me…  
Oh baby, God baby  
You and me…

Ohhh-ahhh it's gonna be you… and… me….

My special girl, ohh yea, honey,

You're my special girl.

* * *


	3. Samantha

And here we go... 3rd chapter :)

* * *

I hummed the last few notes, "Mmmm yea… my special girl…" . When I was done, everyone was gaping at me. Was it that good? I thought to myself. I thought I was weird. These people were even weirder. A guy started clapping really loudly and might I add, hard. Soon enough, the whole class was clapping and cheering. Miss Denise stood up and smiled at me. "Well, class is now over, so please make your way to your next period." I was stunned. What the hell? Didn't I just come into this class? Ugh. History was in H5. I hope I wouldn't have to do the same thing I just did for each class today. I was the first to walk out of the class and I bumped into someone, who was coming into this class. "Sorry," I mumbled and walked away. 

The rest of the day was pretty much the same; the whole introduction thing and people gaping at me. I didn't make any new friends, but that girl, Kelly, kept bothering me and asking me unimportant questions that didn't need answers, like when my birthday was and if I could dance. I didn't want to waste my time answering her stupid questions. I ignored her and after a while, she left. I sighed in relief. I began walking to my theater class – the auditorium.

"Kelly's a handful, isn't she?" A voice said from behind me. I groaned, "More then that, to be precise," I turned around and saw a guy grinning crookedly at me. He had gelled up brown hair with golden streaks. He had a dimple on his left cheek and several strands of hair fell over his forehead. He was unusually pale and had topaz eyes. What really caught my attention was what he was wearing. He wore a Murderdolls band t-shirt and low riding jeans. There were several chains dangling from his jeans and there were also ripped patches on it. He wore a pair of motorcycle boots with spikes in the back of them. I liked his taste in clothes. I nodded at him, "Hello."

He gave me a friendly smile and held out a hand, "Edward Cullen. 17 years old, at your service." He bowed and I had to chuckle. I shook his hand, "Hey, name's Xavier." He nodded, "I know. Whole school's been talking about you, especially the girls," he winked at me. "I really hate it when they do that…." I mumbled. He gave me a funny expression, "You… don't like the attention?" He asked me, a little surprised. I immediately shook my head, "No, I don't. It makes me uncomfortable and just a little out of place."

"Ahaha, welcome to my world," Edward chuckled, "I'm going through the same thing They just never stop." Just he said that, two girls who walked passed us stared at us. One girl was eying him and the other whispering while glancing at me. They giggled and quickly walked away. I grinned. Finally, someone who knew what I was going through and treated me like a human, not like an animal on display. I was pretty much sick of it all, even though it was only my first day at this school. The bell rang.

"Well, looks like I'll catch you later, mate. See you!" He waved and disappeared into the crowd. I sighed. Next period… I racked my brain to think. What was the next period? I was too lazy to take the schedule out of my bag. Ah, yes. Theater.

Bah humbug.

As I walked down the auditorium, I heard the teacher announced, "So, for this year's summer production, we shall be acting out Romeo and Juliet," the teacher, what's-his-name, Mr. Alfred or something like that. A few people cheered. I hate, hate, hate and HATE romantic musicals. I took a seat far away from the others. The teacher passed around the script and gave one to me. I took a look at the first page and immediately closed it. Why couldn't Shakespear use proper English?

The door bursts open.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Kipton." The teacher – Mr. Deveaux – mumbled loudly. I knew at once who it was, by the strong perfume scent that entered my nostrils. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to help Miss – whoa!" She tripped over her own two feet. Luckily for her, she managed to get a hold of the chair next to her and regained her balance. I've never 'met' anyone as clumsy as her. She sat next to a boy who had shoulder length black hair, who turned around and kissed her on the cheek. That must be her boyfriend, I thought to myself. Fascinating indeed.

An hour later.

I survived theater class; yay for me. I waited for everyone to leave the auditorium. I had gym next. Bah. I hated gym. Soon, it was just the girl, and I. I decided to leave right there and then. I was making my way out of the door when suddenly, someone banged into me from behind. I fell onto my palms and my knees. "What the hell?" I cursed, "Watch it!" I growled. A light, feminine voice said, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." She was about to bend down and help me but I snarled at her, "I don't need your help."

Hurt appeared in her gray eyes. I looked away. I knew I was being an asshole but I didn't know why. I felt bad, but I felt angry too. Funny.

I stood up and brushed my pants and rubbed my palms against my shirt. "I'm Samantha, Samantha Kipton." I stared down at her extended hand, offering a handshake. "Xavier," was all I could say, and with that, I walked away, feeling her eyes on my back.

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

I ran home in the rain. Through out the whole way home, I hoped my books weren't very wet. I reached home within fifteen minutes of running. I dried myself on the porch. "Mom? I'm home!" I called out, taking off my sneakers. There was no answer. I sighed and went upstairs. I threw my bag onto my bed and got a towel to dry my hair and body. I switched on the computer to check my emails. I had two unread mails. One from my father who was having a vacation in Australia with my sister, and my boyfriend, Michael. I sighed, and opened my father's email first.

Hey Sammy,

How's good old Forks? Are you taking care of yourself over there? I'm having a hell lot of fun here in Australia. I've taken a shine to koalas now. Remember when I went to Egypt and fell in love with camels? Haha, good times! Anyways, this will be a rather short email, as my van is coming soon and I'll be going to the beach! I wish you were here, honey, so you could enjoy these things with us. Bella is slowly becoming her old self, and she's made friends with dolphins hehe :) It's good she's taking her mind off that boy who left her… She told me to tell you she misses and loves you very much.

How's your mother treating you?  
Tell me about your day.  
Just two more weeks till we're back.

Don't miss us too much!  
Love,  
Dad.

I clicked on 'Reply'.

Hey Dad,

Forks is as rainy as always; walked home in the rain today. I'm feeling a little feverish too, but I'll survive :) Koalas are cute, but I don't really like them haha. Yea, I remember, Dad. I also remember you fell off the camel and sprained your ankle hehe. I wish I were there too, Dad. When can I come and live with you in Orange County? I hate it here. Mom is hardly at home; I don't even know where she's gone most of the time. My day was fine… Tell Bella I love her too, and I miss her.

Miss & love you, Dad.

Love,

Sam-bear.

I clicked 'Send'. I stretched a little, and opened up my Michael's email.

It's weird, I thought, as the page was loading. I just saw him at school during lunch. That was like… four hours ago.

Hey baby, we need to talk A.S.A.P.  
- Michael.

I groaned. Damn it, I hope it's nothing bad. It's been a month since I was in Forks… Michael was attracted to me and asked me out a week later… I sighed again for the millionth time. I closed the window and shut down the computer, and went to shower. Xavier popped back into my head. He was a very quiet guy, I thought, and mysterious too. He seems unfriendly, and I didn't really like the way he pushed me away when I tried to help. Maybe he's got something to hide. Who knows?

I did my homework and watched television for a while. I then went to bed after a while. I wondered what was going to happen at school tomorrow. The last thing I remember thinking of was Xavier.

* * *

XAVIER'S POV

I went to the coffee shop I got a job at. I was the cashier. "Hurry up, wear your uniform and get started," the boss said to me. He was paralyzed from waist down and was in a wheelchair. His name is Billy Black. From what I heard, his wife had committed suicide, which remained confidential. He had a son, Jacob Black. I've never met Jacob, but I have met his best friend, Quil. Quil was one of the cleaners at Black's Coffee Shop. He's been helping me a lot and I'm staying at his house till I find myself a place. Quil's a nice guy.

"Yes, Mr. Black," I murmured and went behind the counter. I pushed my bag and books under it and sat on the stool. I felt someone poke my back and I turned to face Quil. "Hey," he slapped my hand and was dragging a bucket of water.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Moping and cleaning floors, you?" He grinned.

I chuckle, "Planning to run away with the money in the cash box."

"Dude, if you do that, you have to give me half of it."  
"Why?"  
"Just 'cause I said so," he grinner wider.

"Get the hell away from here, man. Move your ass." I laughed softly and pushed him away. He tiptoed away and shot me a look. I shook my head and scanned the shop. Not many were in the coffee shop, I saw. There was an old man in the corner, reading a newspaper and an old woman a few booths away was sipping her coffee slowly. There was a couple, probably in their early twenties, whispering into each other's ears in the far end of the shop. I whipped out my Biology book and went through the first few pages, biting on a pen. I wanted to get a head start on things. I heard the door swing open and without looking up, I mumbled, "What can I get for you?"

"Xavier?" I couldn't believe my ears. I dropped the pen.

"Rachel…?" I barely whispered and looked up.

* * *

How's the story so far:)

Feel free to correct any grammar errors, give suggestions or ideas, or ask questions.

And for some damn reason... my Bold and Italics won't work :(

* * *


	4. What's This Emotion?

**This is the 4th chapter... **

**So I really want reviews, guys.**

**Please?  
I'm also having a writer's block :\ **

**From Previous chapter:**

**XAVIER'S POV**

"Xavier?" I couldn't believe my ears. I dropped the pen.  
"Rachel…?" I barely whispered and looked up.   


* * *

**SAM'S POV**

* * *

Uh, what did he just call me? Rachel?

I felt a little hurt at being called Rachel. Who was Rachel? Was she his girlfriend? Why am I even thinking of these questions? Ugh, focus, Sam!

I managed to stutter out, "No, it's Samantha from theatre class." He stared me. A few seconds ago, he had a vulnerable expression on his face. He looked so hurt, relieved and sad at the same time. Now, his features twisted and he looked away, "Yea?" he grunted. "Could I have an apple pie and water to go with it?" He shut the book he was flipping through and murmured a soft, "Okay." He took out a plate and a fork and set it on a tray, which he had set on the counter. He placed the apple pie on the plate with a bottle of mineral water next to it. "Here you go, that will be $5.30," he said while typing it into the cash register. "Thanks," I thought of a way to make him talk more, "Hey, can I have it to go?" He glanced at me for a second, then nodded. He packed it in a bag and handed it to me, "Anything else?"

I shook my head and he got back to reading his book. I fidgeted a little, not knowing what to ask for anymore. "Um, thanks anyways. See you at school." He grunted and I left the shop, walked home, with him in my mind the whole way.

* * *

**XAVIER'S POV**

* * *

"You little rodent!"

WHACK.

I grimace in pain as the leather whip made contact with my skin. It leaves a long red line, trailing down my back. I bit my lip, putting in all my effort to keep from crying out loud. He grins widely at me and raises his hand again, and threw a punch at my face, sending me sprawling across the room. I feel warm liquid trailing down my neck. I softly felt the back of my head, and when I pulled my hand away, dark, red liquid was dripping from it. I suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. I knew I had to get to the hospital. I groaned as I struggled to my feet, and felt a blow to my knee. I heard a sickening crack as I fell to the floor. I scream.

He laughed, looking amused. He dragged me to my room by the back collar of my shirt and threw me onto the bed. "Sweet dreams, princess"'.

I gasped as I sat up in bed. Sweat had dampened my mattress. I sighed and wiped my face with the palms of my hands. I sat upright in bed for a few seconds. I pulled off the blankets and went to the bathroom. I lifted my shirt up and pull it over my head, exposing my body from neck to hips. I turned around, my fingers feeling my back. There it was; the scar. It was slowly healing, but the redness could still be seen.

I closed my eyes and washed my face. I went back to the bedroom, lied on my bed and closed my eyes; my last thought of Rachel.

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

I woke up, and saw that it was drizzling. I cursed softly and jumped out of bed. I took a quick shower, and threw on a long sleeved plain black shirt followed by jeans and a pair of socks. I grabbed my hood jacket off the table and jogged downstairs. Jacob was having breakfast, while reading the newspaper. "Morning," I muttered and sat down next to Jacob. He nodded, and continued reading the newspaper. "What's up?" I asked after drinking a glass of water. He grunted, his eyes focused on the paper.

"Jake, man, can I borrow your bike to get to school?"  
"Yea, ok."  
"Not going to school today?"  
"Nah, man. Feeling a little under the weather"

"See you then,"

"Bye."

The bell rang as the students quickly made their way to their classrooms. I got up from under the tree and walked in, carrying my textbooks in my left hand. I was having Biology class now. I mentally groaned as I walked into the class. When I walked in, all the whispering and muttering ceased. Everyone looked up at me. No teacher was to be seen. I scanned the room for an empty seat. There was only one seat available, and it was next to the girl who bumped into me on my first day at school.

Samantha.

She was doodling something onto a book. I made my way to the seat. I sat down next to her and leaned back in my chair. She slowly put down her pen, and turned to look at me with her big brown eyes. Her lips slightly parted. She immediately looked away, but that was after I caught her blush.

It triggered me.

Her blush was so very adorable. I felt the corners of my mouth pull up and I looked at the floor. I heard light footsteps coming towards me, followed by a very annoying voice.

"Hey, Xavier!" Kelly chirped. She stood by my table, with her right hand pressing down onto it, and she pouted her lips, sticking out her waist. "Hi," I muttered. Samantha looked the other way, and I noticed she was trying to hide a smile. "So, what are you doing Saturday night?" she purred. Looking straight into her eye, I said, "Working."

That took her by surprise. "Oh, you work. Where?"

Doesn't this girl ever give up?  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Samantha's shoulders trembling. The girl was giggling!

I was amused, "At Black's Coffee Shop. I'm one of the waiters there."

She grinned, "Oh, my cousin's boyfriend works there. What's his name… Queen?"  
"Quil."

"That's the one!" she clasped her hands together, "So when do you work? I could come drop by to check on you," she winked at me and trailed my arm with her finger. I coolly pulled my arm back and folded them against my chest, giving her a look.

She bit her lip, turned around and walked away. The minute she walked away, Samantha burst out laughing. I looked at her and she immediately covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing. I smirked a little. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

She chuckled, "Well, not the first time she's done that. Edward got it from her too."

"Edward – bronze hair, topaz eyes and tall?"

She nodded, "That's him."

"Well, why aren't you swooning over him like all the other girls?"

"Because… he isn't my type."  
"Do you even know him?"

"Nope."

"So how can you say that?"  
"I'm a really laid back person. Edward's a bit too rocker-ish for me. I'm more into classical and opera, plus the guy's a freaking genius. Although I moved here a month ago or so, I already know what he's like."

I arched an eyebrow, a little impressed, "Well, what do you think about me?" Without hesitating, she opened her mouth and started talking.

"You're a loner. You distance yourself far from others. You've been hurt multiple times, and you have too many scars and bad memories from the past. You don't know and never want to feel because you're afraid of getting hurt again. You sleep every night restlessly, and you don't know whom to trust. You find it difficult to even talk to people."

She left me speechless. I didn't know what to say. Samantha was staring at me the whole time she said this. I must have had a really horrified expression on my face because she began apologizing. I waved her apologies away, smiling sadly, "No, you're very accurate." She sat quietly and looked down at the floor.

* * *

SAM'S POV

* * *

He sat there quietly, his hands clenched into fists. I looked away from him and focused on a mosquito flying. After what felt like an hour's silence, I decided that I must have had hurt his feelings. I turned to face him to apologize, but when I turned, he was a few inches away from my face. I stared into his brown eyes, and found myself lost in them. He cocked his head slightly to the right, and he came closer, till our noses were almost touching. Out of the corner of my eye, I made sure no one was paying attention to us. I noticed a lot were facing the other way, as we were sitting all the way to the back. My heart pumped faster, and all of a sudden, I felt dizzy. His lips parted and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Suddenly, someone pushed me from behind and my lips crashed onto his.

Like a snake, he hissed and pulled away quickly, looking the other way.  
I couldn't believe what just happened.  
I felt hurt he pulled away.

Why did he?

The more important question is...

Was he about to kiss me?

* * *

XAVIER'S POV

* * *

The teacher walked in a few minutes later and I stared at the board, my head filled with questions. I needed answers, explanations. How could she sum me up so quickly when all she know is my name, age and where I work? How did she affect me like that? Was I actually going to kiss her? I shook my head. Focus, I told myself, forget it ever happened, and focus right now. I stared at the board, where a few sentences became a blur. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up abruptly, interrupting the class and went up to the teacher.

"Excuse Miss Rayne, I feel sick. May I go to the sick bay?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Xavier." She murmured.

I took long strides and ran out of the school building, and hid behind it somewhere till the bell rang. Students began pouring out of the school building's main door, and I saw Samantha in the crowd, her eyes searching the parking lot. I got up and began walking towards the crowd, hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Michael! Ow! Xavier!"

Shit.

I had to turn to look at her. We locked eyes. Suddenly, someone yanked her arm from behind, and I saw the same guy I saw her sitting with in the auditorium during theater class. I saw her protest angrily and he dragged her off into the building. Before she was dragged in, I caught a glimpse of her expression, her eyes pleading for me to follow. I pushed past the crowd and saw her disappear behind the doors. By the time I got through the doors, the hall was empty. I began walking, looking in through the classroom windows and in the bathrooms. I suddenly hear a distant bang, like it was someone crashing into a locker. I immediately ran towards the sound and saw her being slammed against the lockers repeatedly. Before I could take a step forward, I saw him slap her so hard, she fell to the ground. The next thing I knew, I had thrown him down the stairs. I turned my attention to Samantha, who was lying down on the floor, her body wrecking with sobs. Her hair was covering her face, and I pushed them back behind her ears. Her left cheek was bruised and she had a cut on her lower lip. Her eye was swollen and red. I gritted my teeth, "What did he do to you?" She tried to get up but nearly fell back. I caught her and carried her carefully. She moaned a little, her features scrunching up in pain. I grabbed her bag off the floor and began walking slowly as I didn't want to put her in any more pain. As I was walking out of the school building –still carrying her in my arms-, a teacher stopped me. "Excuse me! What's happened?" she exclaimed. I growled, "Ask the bastard, Michael, what he did to her."

I put her down on the pavement, and leaned her against my chest. I dug into her bag for her mobile, and fished it out. Luckily I had Jacob's number memorized, and so, I called him. He answered, and to make a long story short, he would be here to pick us up within a few minutes.

* * *

**IN THE CAR**

* * *

"What happened to her?" he asked, grimed. He clutched the steering wheel tightly, till his knuckles were pale. I merely shrugged. I didn't like telling the details. Samantha sat next to me in the back, cringed as the truck went over a couple of stones. "It hurts," she gasped as she clutched her stomach. I frowned. Why was she clutching her stomach? I didn't see him hit her there. Nevertheless, I rolled up her shirt and saw a huge blue-black bruise on the left side of it. I growled again, "When did this happen?!" I nearly shouted. She gasped in pain again, and whispered, "Yesterday…" Jacob looked at us in the review mirror, and pressed the pedal harder, and we were zooming past the trees.

We got to the hospital soon enough, and I carried her to the counter, and asked for a wheelchair, and immediate assistance. Within minutes, Samantha was then pushed into the doctor's room. I had to wait outside, and Jacob too. I found myself questioning myself…

Why was I so concerned about a girl I hardly knew?

* * *

Review! 


	5. The Hospital

**Alright, Jacob has no idea Bella has a sister.**

**So here's the chapter: **

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

* * *

I'm sitting here, focusing on a spot on the floor. I crossed my arms, trying to get my mind cleared up. That girl… why did she look exactly like Bella? Is she related to Bella somehow? I closed my eyes. I was still 'mourning' for Bella. She chose that bloodsucker over me, of all things. I still couldn't believe that Bella was gone. She just disappeared one day. I wonder to myself often… is she still alive? Is she out there, somewhere safe? I'd do anything to get her back in my arms. I miss her so much. I clenched my fist as I thought of today's activities.  
I was cleaning up my truck. Billy was feeling sick today, so he didn't go to work. I had to take his place. Luckily for him I am a high school dropout. After I was finished with cleaning the truck, I drove up to the café. I bumped into Quil, Embry and Paul. Good guys, good friends. They were like brothers to me. Not long after, I feel my mobile vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and saw an unknown number on the screen. I decided to answer it and I hear Xavier's voice on the other line. Xavier… he was a queer person. He reminded me a lot of Edward. The style, his way of speaking and especially the way he thinks. I didn't like it much, but at least he didn't smell bad. Xavier was actually a nice guy, once you get to know him. Quil likes him, so does Embry. It's just Paul who has a problem with him. Paul claims Xavier's one of them. I found it hard to believe… I just somehow know he isn't one of them.  
"Hello? Jacob?"  
Xavier's voice was cold and demanding.  
"What is it, Will?" I addressed him by his second name.  
"Come to Forks High now. I need your help. Hurry."  
With that, the line went dead.  
My heart told me something was wrong, but my brain was screaming at me not to go, because something even worse is going to happen. Nevertheless, being the idiot I was, I drove to Forks High.

I regret it so. 

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

* * *

Ugh get that annoying beeping sound out of my head… I groaned and rolled over on my bed, and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped, inhaling sharply. I blinked several times and saw that I was not in my room, but in a hospital. I've always hated hospitals ever since I was a child, and I wanted to kill the person who brought me here.

I searched around for that little button thing you can press to call a nurse in. I found it tuck under my pillow and within a few minutes, a really good-looking doctor came into the room, accompanied by a nurse who was practically and obviously infatuated with him. "Good morning, Samantha," he smiled warmly at me. His voice was thick and rich, mature and smooth. It reminded me of Xavier's…

"Morning," I decided to be polite. "How are you feeling today, Samantha?" he motioned for the nurse to give him a clipboard, and to go out of the room. I waited till she left and the door closed behind her. I pursed my lips and said through gritted teeth, "Sore."

He chuckled, "Yes, of course. Anyways, may I ask you a few questions?"  
I shrugged, and winced. Shouldn't have done that, I realized. Ouch… shoulder blade hurts now, "Go on."

"How did you get those bruises?" he asked me, speaking so soft I had to strained my ears to hear him. I murmured, "My boyfriend did it to me…" He arched an eyebrow, "Why are you still with him?" I bit my lip.

I don't know.

I felt hot tears prickling my eyes, and they were soon flowing down my cheeks, "I don't know," my voice shook, "I don't know…" He came up next to me and rubbed my shoulders, gently, wiping away my tears. God… he was being like a father to me. "It's going to be okay, shh.. don't worry. I'll keep all this confidential and just between the two of us, okay?" he smoothed down my hair. I nodded, and inhaled deeply. "That's it, sweetheart. Breathe in… now, out. In again… and out. Do you mind answering a few more questions?" I shook my head. He smiled at me, "Do you have any siblings?" Awkward question, I thought.

"Yes, I do. My older sister by five months." His topaz eyes suddenly became hopeful. "What's she like?" I frowned and thought this was completely irrelevant. "Well, she's beautiful, inside and out. I don't remember the rest, because the last time I saw her was a few years ago…" I said, talking more to myself than him. His smile slowly fades away. "I see," he murmured. I bit my lip.

After a few minutes of silence, he left the room. I slumped in my bed. I wanted to get out of here… I lifted up my shirt, and saw my stomach fully wrapped with bandage, and it smelled like butter. I giggled quietly, a picture of the doctor wiping butter on my stomach and bandaging it. I sat there in silence, looking around the room. It was so quiet and peaceful in here. I lied my head down and closed my eyes. I felt my lips spreading into a small smile. I heard the door creak open, and shrugged it off, thinking it was one of the nurses coming in to check up on me. Whoever it was approached my bed, and I pretended to be asleep. I tilted my head sideways slightly, hoping to convince whoever that was that I was asleep. I felt my hair drop in front of my face, and it tickled the sides of my nose. Shit, I cursed, I hope I won't start giggling. I suddenly felt a hand brushing the hair out of my face. I felt the hand brush against my cheek slightly, and it felt cool.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice called out, "Who are you?" I immediately froze. If it wasn't a nurse who was touching me… who was it?  
"I'm here to visit her. Is she fine?"  
I recognized that voice so well.  
Xavier Will.  
"Yes, I can see that," the nurse said impatiently, "but what connections do you have with her? Only family are allowed to see her now."  
"I'm her fiancée."  
Someone get me an oxygen tank, I think I just stopped breathing. My heart probably skipped a beat. I guess the nurse was shock as well, seeing as the both of us were only seventeen years old. "Oh-oh, ok," she stammered, "Well, sorry to intrude. I shall leave the both of you alone now." The door closed behind her. I felt Xavier's eyes on me. I felt his face close to mine, and I could smell his breath. It felt warm and he smelt like mint, which was even worse, because I love the smell of mint.

"I know you're not sleeping, Samantha," he whispered. I opened one eye and groaned. I turned the other way, not wanting to show him my embarrassment. "I know you heard everything I told the nurse too." I bit my lip. I turned and sat up in bed. I cringed as a sharp pain jabbed at the side of my stomach. Shouldn't have done that, I winced. He was there by my side almost immediately, "Should I call for the doctor? Do you still feel any pain?"

I had to chuckle. His worried expression turned dark. "I'm sorry," I giggled, "I'm fine. You're just acting like you're really my fiancée."

If possible, his expression turned even darker, "Well, excuse me for being concern and trying to help." He backed away and was going to walk out of the room.  
"Wait!" I called out. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. I was at a loss for words. "Don't go…" I whispered, not knowing what else to say. His grip on the doorknob tightened, and relaxed. He breathed in deeply, and turned around. I nodded to the wooden chair next to the bed. He sat down on it. We were quiet for a while, looking everywhere else but at each other.

"So… who's Rachel?"  
He got up with such force, the chair nearly toppled over. He leaned over me, his beautiful features twisted angrily. "How do you know her name?" he growled in my face. "You-you called me by her name at the coffee shop," I could barely hear myself speak. His eyes which were so full of anger suddenly became distant, blank, lifeless, and they were filled with sorrow. "I see…" he slumped back in his chair, "I'm sorry for the outburst. It's just that… that name, belonged to someone I cared very much about." His face was wrenched up in pain, and had paled.

"Xavier," I hesitated. I reached out and held his hand, "Tell me about her."

* * *

**A short chapter for now.**

**You'll see more Xavier/Samantha bond.  
More Alice&Rosalie&Samantha in the next 2-3 chapters.  
A lot of Edward & Xavier.  
Jasper & Emmett will be forced to bath Samantha's new pet dog ;)**

However, you will only be reading these chapters if you review. 

**x **


End file.
